el guerrero yin yang
by VALLIANT THE WARRIOR
Summary: era un dia como cualquiera en el palacio de jade ya habian pasado un par de meses desde que po vencio a lord shen pero en pronto llegara alguien y le cambiara la vida a 2 de ellos
1. Chapter 1

EL GUERRERO YIN YANG

**los personajes de kung fu panda son propiedad de ****dreamworks esepto el hermano adoptivo de po ese si es mio**

**el hermano adoptivo de po**

era un dia como cualquiera en el palacio de jade ya habian pasado un par de meses desde que po vencio a lord shen y el maestro shifu ese dia fue al valle por viveres dejando al panda a cargo pero siempre era tigresa la que terminaba al mando ese dia mono y mantis no estaban y solo estaban ellos en el palacio despues a vibora y a grulla se les ocurrio algo

- oigan chicos que les parece si vajamos al valle para dar una vuelta-dijo grulla

-y vibora acintio con la cabeza y po y tigresa tambien- y¿ adonde hiremos? - pregunto po

-yo ire con grulla a dar una vuelta por el valle para buscar unas cosas para despues ir de vacaciones como lo dijo shifu hace unos meses y ustedes chicos -dijo vivora

-yo ire a ver a mi padre-dijo el panda - y tigresa dijo que le iva a acompañar grulla y vivora se se miraron con sorpresa(si vieron kung fu panda 1 cuendo el maestro shifu le dijo a po que pelearia con el algo asi) y despues de eso los 4 guerreros bajaron las enormes escaleras del palacio de jade y llegando al final de las escaleras se separaron y despues po y tigresa llegaron al restaurante del

-hola papa-dijo po

-hola sr ping- dijo tigresa

-hola hijo,hola maestra tigresa es un gusto tenerla aqui, les preparare unos fideos- les dijo el señor ping a ambos

gracias papa- y tomaron haciento en una mesa que estaba vacia despues del que el les sirvio los fideos po y tigresa comensaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido en gongmeng

-mmmm...a ... GRA..GRACIAS POR SALVARME DEL CAÑON DE SHEN TIGRESA

-AAAA...NO FUE NADA PO- DIJO TIGRESA CON UN TONO NERVIOSO

depronto alas afueras del valle un personaje encapuchado con un sombreso igual al de grulla y con una capucha negra entro al valle aciendo que sonara el gong de alerta que hiso que lo guerreros fueran a defender el valle

llegaron el guerrero dragon y los 5 furiosos al lugar

-valla valla asi que es cierto que te convertiste en el guerrero dragon e shapo- dijo¿?

-que tu como sabes como me decia mi padre de pequeño - dijo po muy preocupado

-recuerdas que solo 2 personas conocian ese nombre shapo jeje- dijo¿?

y entonces po recordo quien era la otra persona que sabia su nombre completo

-no puede ser- dijo po con su tono de emocion corriendo hacia...

BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE ACEPTO CRITICAS PARA VER SI DEBO MEJORAR OJALA Y LES GUSTE


	2. ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO!

"ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO"

OK YA SE QUE E TARDADO UN POCO PERO VOY A SER SINCERO SE ARRUINO MI COMPUTADORA EN LA QUE TENIA LA HISTORIA YA CASI TERMINADA PERO YA LA ESTOY HACIENDO DE NUEVO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO BUENO PRONTO SUBIRE EL PRIMERO Y EL SEGUNDO CON LA IDENTIDAD DEL HERMANO DE PO


	3. el hermano adoptivo de po (parte 1)

**Los personajes de kung fu panda son propiedad de DreamWorks excepto el hermano adoptivo de po ese si es mío diciéndolo así**

**Vale que les parece si empezamos la historia de nuevo de acuerdo**

**El hermano adoptivo de po**

Era un día hermoso como cualquiera en el palacio de jade y en el valle de la paz ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que po venció a lord shen, y al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad

Los furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban entrenando como siempre cuando shifu llego

Estudiantes- dijo mientras todos se colocaban en una sola línea y haciendo una reverencia

Shifu: muy bien estos meses han entrenado muy duro así que tendrán el resto de la tarde y el día de mañana libre ahora pueden retirarse

Todos: si maestro -haciendo una reverencia

Mono: O si al fin un descanso - dijo muy alegre

Mantis: Si hasta que el maestro shifu nos da tiempo libre- siguió - a donde piensan ir ustedes yo voy a ir a las aguas termales todo el día

Po: yo probablemente valla con mi padre tiene mucho que no lo veo - dijo con la mirada caída y pensando en lo que paso en su aldea

Tigresa: po que te sucede – le pregunto algo preocupada

Po: eh? No…. No me pasa nada jeja- le dijo muy nervioso y frotándose la cabeza

Tigresa (pensamiento): no sabe mentir - se dijo a si misma

Víbora: (suspiro) fuuu yo voy a tomar un poco de aire los veo después chicos – deslizándose hasta que salió del salón de entrenamiento y grulla salió muy aprisa de tras de ella

Grulla: am ¿a víbora?

Víbora: si que pasa grulla?

Grulla: este quería saber si te gustaría salir a dar un paseo por el valle?

Víbora ( ruborizándose y poniéndose nerviosa) : amm...Bueno pues ( tranquilizándose) si grulla me gustaría salir contigo

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Mono: porque grulla habrá salido corriendo?

Mantis: mm ni lo sé ni me importa ya nos podemos ir nunca nos dan el día libre

Po: tranquilo no te desesperes (le dijo calmado)

Después de eso los 4 guerreros bajaron las enormes escaleras del palacio de jade y llegando al final de las escaleras se separaron y después po y tigresa llegaron al restaurante del sr. ping

Po: hola papa

Tigresa: hola sr ping

Sr. Ping: hola hijo, hola maestra tigresa es un gusto tenerla aquí, les preparare unos fideos- les dijo a ambos

Po: Gracias papa- después de que el señor entro a la cocina por los platos de fideo po y tigresa tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba vacía , luego de que él les sirvió los fideos po y tigresa comenzaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido en gongmen

Po: oye tigresa qui..Qui (tartamudeo un poco) quisiera agradecerte por lo que hiciste allá en gongmen

Tigresa: bueno no fue nada po después de todo no quería ver lastimado a mi "amigo"

MIENTRAS TANTO

A las afueras del valle un personaje encapuchado con un sombrero de paja igual al de grulla y con una capucha negra entro al valle

¿?¿: Pronto nos veremos po (calmadamente)

Haciendo que sonara el gong de alerta ( ya que para los aldeanos podría representar un peligro) haciendo que todos fueran hacia la salida del valle

Llegaron el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos al lugar

Mantis: no nos dejan descansar ni un día… aaa… Fantástico

¿?¿: valla valla así que es cierto que te convertiste en el guerrero dragón e shapo- dijo ¿?

Po: ¿Qué? ¿ tu como sabes cómo me decía mi padre de pequeño? – dijo bastante preocupado

¿?¿: Recuerdas que solo 2 personas conocían ese nombre shapo jeje- dijo ¿?

Entonces en ese momento po recordó quien era el otro que sabía su nombre completo

Po (con gran emoción): no puede ser- dijo po corriendo hacia…

OK OK OK ESTO ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO MEJORADO EN UN PAR DE SEMANAS SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO YA QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME A DADO EL UN RESPIRO PARA SUBIRLOS ASI QUE LOS IRE SUBIENDO POCO A POCO SI ALGUIEN LO LEE GRACIAS


	4. el hermano adoptivo de po (parte 2)

**En el capitulo anterior de kung fu panda el guerrero yin yang**

¿?¿: valla valla así que es cierto que te convertiste en el guerrero dragón e shapo- dijo ¿?

Po: ¿Qué? ¿ tu como sabes cómo me decía mi padre de pequeño? – dijo bastante preocupado

¿?¿: Recuerdas que solo 2 personas conocían ese nombre shapo jeje- dijo ¿?

Entonces en ese momento po recordó quien era el otro que sabía su nombre completo

Po (con gran emoción): no puede ser- dijo po corriendo hacia…

**El hermano adoptivo de po parte 2**

Po (corriendo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos): jajajja ola ta…- pero fue detenido por tigresa

Tigresa (enfadada): po ¿quién es él?

Po: el (una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro) él es mi hermano

Los 5: ¡¿Qué EL ES TU QUE?!

¿?¿: Vaya creí que los 5 furiosos serian más inteligentes o que entenderían mas rápido - les dijo con tono y burlón a 2 de ellas mas específicamente y con una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por debajo del sombrero

Grulla: está bien muestra tu cara

El hermano de po se quito su sombrero con la mano derecha revelando a…a… a un ¿humano? (extraño verdad luego explicare porque está ahí) ) era un chico mas ome nos de 16 años y que tenía el cabello de un color negro que brillaba tenia ojos del mismo color debajo de la túnica tenia una camisa de color gris

¿?¿( Suspiro): fuuu contentos

Po: vaya has cambiado mucho

¿?¿: tu creciste demasiado ( sonríe) pero mas a los lados jejeje

Po: TAI porque siempre haces bromas sobre mi peso -haciendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos

Tai: bueno tenia 6 años que no te decía una broma o te veía

Po: (con ojos llorosos se lanza para darle un abrazo a su hermano hasta que…)

Tai: sabes que no me gustan los abrazos po- deteniéndolo antes de que llegara

Po: a si lo siento

Tai: tranquilo po a mi también me da gusto volverte a verte

Mono: ¿a asi que tu eres el famoso tai del que tanto hablaba po eh?

Tai: ¿enserio hablabas de mi?

Mantis: bastante chico había veces que no se callaba decía que tu eras su heroe

Tai: si lo se lo conozco la pregunta es quien no es su heroe y porfavor no me llamen chico me hacen sentir como un niño todavía

Víbora: bueno si no te gusta que te digan a si puedes presentarte con nosotros – le dijo víbora sarcásticamente ya que ella ya lo conocía

Tai: a ajaja( rascándose la nuca) lo siento mi nombre es tayuki ping pero porfavor solo díganme tai no me gusta mi nombre completo

Mantis: claro chico

Tai: maestro mantis

Mantis: jaja (pequeña sonrisa) lo siento y llamame solo mantis

Tai: jiji de acuerdo (gruñido de estomago) tengo hambre vamos por algo de comer yo invito

Mono: ay ya me estas callendo bien -se acerco, a el tomandolo de la espalda y llevándolo al restaurante del señor ping

Tai (pensamiento): que dira papa cuando me vea, me habrá perdonado por irme

Cuando tai puso atencion se dio cuenta de una tigresa algo perdida en sus pensamientos y que lo miraba perdida

Tigresa: es increíble que este chico sea el mismo que hacia travesuras con po en el palacio de jade hace unos años – se dijo para si misma mientras una pequeña sonrisa embozaba su boca

Tai (un poco nervioso): tigr… ma… maestra tigresa se encuentra bien

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza solo viéndolo tranquilamente

Po: vamos tai que tengo hambre

Tai(sarcástico): enserio que raro

Llegando a la entrada del restaurante

Po: ¡PAPA MIRA QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ!

Sr. Ping: ¿Quién es po es un client…- el señor ping no pudo articular palabra al ver a su segundo hijo adoptivo de pie en la entrada del restaurante

Tai: am ola pa - dijo rascándose la nuca

- no dijo palabra alguna solo le lanzo un cucharon de madera en la cara a tai haciendo que callera sentado en el suelo

Tai: aaaaaaaaaa… papa porque me golpeas

(con algunas lagrimas) porque te fuiste por 6 años hijo

Tai: papa tu sabes bien me tuve que ir para entrenar con el pervertido de mi maestro recuerdas -le dijo con la mirada baja y sobándose la frente

: si lo se pero aun asi te extrañe muchísimo hijo

El voló un poco hasta llegar a las piernas de tai que aun estaba en el suelo y le dio un abrazo el cual el chico no rechazo como el de po ya que el señor ping no le expresaba el mismo afecto que le expresaba al panda

Tai: pa…papa yo lo… - no podía articular palabra lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponcer el abrazo que le dio su padre uno que había esperado darle desde el dia que se fue hace 6 años

BUENO ESTE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO TIEMPO CREO QUE FUE DEMACIADO JEJE PROMETO YA NO TARDAR TANTO BUENO GRACIAS POR LEERLO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO BUENO ADIOS


	5. recordando el pasado

EN el capitulo anterior de kung fu panda el guerrero yin yang

Tai: papa tu sabes bien me tuve que ir para entrenar con mi maestro el ero-sennin recuerdas ( le dijo con la mirada baja y sobándose la frente)

: si lo se pero aun asi te extrañe muchísimo hijo

El voló un poco hasta llegar a las piernas de tai que aun estaba en el suelo y le dio un abrazo el cual el chico no rechazo como el de po ya que el señor ping no le expresaba el mismo afecto que le expresaba al panda

Tai: pa…papa yo lo… ( no podía articular palabra lo único que pudo hacer fue completar el abrazo que le dio su padre uno que había esperado darle desde el dia que se fue hace 6 años)

CAPITULO DE HOY

RECORDANDO EL PASADO

UN NUEVO MAESTRO primera parte

Después de lo ocurrido ya hacia unos minutos todos (los 5, po y tai) tomaron haciento para comer algo .

Po: oye tai?

Tai: que sucede po? (dando le un sorbo ala sopa)

Po: en donde es que fuiste a entrenar

Tai: fui a una pequeña aldea ubicada en un lugar llamada japon a ya sus tradiciones son muy diferentes al igual que su idioma y debo admitir que me costo un poco acostumbrarme

Mono: (con comida en la boca) ¿asi que fuiste a japon? ¿dicen que es muy buen lugar no es asi?

Tai: pues si ( sorbo al plato) es un muy buen lugar para muchas cosas

Mantis: y a ese ero-sennin lo conocemos

Tai: no lo se talvez si talvez no, vino ase 6 años de visita para ver a shifu y fue cuando nos encontró haciendo una travesura en el palacio de jade

Mono: mmm hace 6 años no entonces no creo nosotros nos unimos a los 5 furiosos, hace 5 años ¿ a entonces fue por eso que no te conocimos?

Grulla: entonces las únicas que te conocieron fueron…

Víbora: fuimos yo y tigresa - dijo víbora interrumpiendo a grulla)

Mono: y nos explicaras como fue que te fuiste con el

Tai: si quieren pero la historia es un poco larga

Los 5 solo asintieron y po solo estaba emocionado de que se enteraría que paso después de que se golpeo la cabeza

Tai: bueno esto paso hace mas o menos 6 años

FLASH BACK

EN LA SIMA DE LAS ESCALERAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Po: tai estas seguro de esto - pregunto nervioso un no tan pequeño panda de 14 años

Tai: vamos po hay que hacerlo sera divertido - le dijo un niño humano de 10 años

Po: vale lo intentare- dijo mas entusiasmado

MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Shifu: asi que estas buscando un alumno eh?

¿?¿: pues si y como veras no eh encontrado ninguno digno de mi aprovacion

Shifu: pero por que aquí, las únicas alumnas que tengo son tigresa y víbora… ¿no me digas que?

¿?¿: pff claro que no, no tengo pensado llevarme a ninguna de ellas después de todo una de esas dos es tu hija ¿o no?

Al oir eso shifu solo bajo la vista y negó con la cabeza

¿?¿: mm ya veo

Shifu: pero entonces a ¿quien pretendes enseñar todo lo que has aprendido takeshi?

Takeshi: no lo se

Takeshi es un león blanco, el cual llevaba puesto unos pantalones como los de tigresa (adulta) de color negro y llevaba un chaleco plateado con adornos de flamas de color negro

Takeshi es uno de los primeros alumnos del maestro Oogway y entrenado por legendarios maestros en kung fu y en otro tipo de artes de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia junto con otro de los aprendices de Oogway

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA

Po: vale aquí voy ( se lansa con un escudo que estaba colocado en la puerta del salón de entrenamiento al cual entraron sin permiso ¬¬)

Tai: wow no crei que si lo fuera a hacer (para si mismo) espero que no salga lastimado como yo la primera vez que lo hice jeje

DE VUELTA A DENTRO

Una joven tigresa de 13 años de edad entro corriendo al salón de los héroes junto con una pequeña víbora de 12 años

Tigresa:¡ maestro shifu … maestro shifu!

Shifu: que sucede tigresa

Víbora: el otra vez

Shifu: hay no de nuevo – dijo el panda rojo un poco fastidiado

Takeshi: quien es el

Shifu: am bueno el es hijo de un ganso pero no es precisamente un ganso

Takeshi: a el panda?!

Shifu: no, el al parecer le llaman humano

Takeshi: (para si mismo) asi qupodria ser el? (Dirigiéndose a shifu)¿ entonces es un humano?

Shifu: eso nos dijo el señor ping y Oogway lo confirmo

Tigresa: (ya un poco molesta) se van a quedar ahí o van a ir por el

Shifu: a si es cierto gracias tigresa

DE REGRESO AFUERA

Tai: a bueno al parecer llego bien yo casi me mato cuando lo hice jeje

¿?¿: (aclarando la carganta) ejem

Tai: (asustado y volteando poco a poco) jejeje am este ho…hola maestro shifu (hace una reverancia en señal de respeto)

Shifu: ¿porque siempre estas metiéndote en problemas? ¿Eh?

Tai: este bueno pues yo… este…

Interrumpiendo la conversación salio tigresa molesta

Tigresa: maestro shifu esta vez si le hará una reprimenda verdad

Takeshi: espera un momento shifu dejame ver algo hey chico cual es tu nombre

Tai: mi nombre es tayuki ping

Takeshi: al parecer shifu te a reprendido varias veces no

Tai: etto, pues si una veces

Shifu: bueno tai y ahora que castigo te dare, te pondré a limpiar el patio de entrenamiento o las barracas o te pondré a limpiar las armas… no mejor eso no o ( y continuaría con una gran lista de tareas hasta que takeshi lo interrumpió)

Takeshi: ¿shifu? ¿Que te parece si yo le pongo el castigo eh?

Shifu: de acuerdo

Takeshi: vale vale vamos a dentro

EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Takeshi: de acuerdo tayuki

Tai : solo digame tai por favor

Takeshi: vale "tai" te voy a proponer algo si me vences en un combate te vas sin ningún castigo

Tai: y si pierdo?

Takeshi: ya veremos

Tai: ( con mirada retadora) de acuerdo y ¿que tipo de combate será? ¿cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿con espadas?

Takeshi: mm ¿que te parece una pelea con una espada tu decide cual?

Shifu: estas seguro este chico podrá ser travieso pero no sabe nada de combate

Tai: de hecho maestro shifu se algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo claro es un estilo callejero pero…

Takeshi: ¿donde lo aprendiste niño?

Tai: lo aprendi yo solo para cuidar a mi hermano ( cerro su puño con fuerza) es que hay niños que no lo dejaban de molestar y en una ocacion lo querían golpear y yo me meti… Sali lastimado pero po no y eso me basto para entrenar por mi cuenta

Takeshi lo observo los veía con una mirada de determinación una que solo había visto pocas veces asi que lo siguiente que hiso fue decirle algo que posiblemente le gustaría

Tak: tai te cambiare el trato si pierdes limpiaras todo el palacio de jade de cabo a rabo

Tai: y que pasa si gano

Tak: te prometo que yo mismo te entrenare, te enseñare todo lo que aprendi de Oogway y todo lo que yo se en combate TODO (Retándolo con la mirada) que me dices

Tai: O SIIIIII YO HACEPTO SU DESAFIO (señalándolo con el dedo índice) Y JURO QUE LO LOGRARE VENSER YA ESTOY LISTO A PELEAR!

ESTE A SIDO EL CAPITULO 3 ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO DEJEN SU REVIEWS PORFAVOR QUIERO SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO MI FIC BUENO GRACIAS POR LEERLO


End file.
